Oh God Roma
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: He was dead. I'm still breathing, but on the inside, I'm dead with you Roma...Oh God Roma...


Oh God Roma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or its characters.

**A/N:** My birthday came and passed, and all I got was 25 bucks. My ambition for this story came from a song, a rap song, called: You Were My Everything. Go listen to it if you have a chance, even if you don't like rap. (Keep an open mind, si?) Even though my ambition was there, but I didn't have any motivation, then I read some stories by some very good authors on this site, then I got motivation to write, wanting to write as good as some authors in this world (also on this site)

So, here you go. (I keep on typing _god_ when I try to type _go _for some reason. Hope it isn't a sign .-. xD)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh God Roma…" The words fell from my lips, tumbling from my mouth and landing on the floor like crumpled newspaper no one cared about. It was a rainy night, the rain hitting against the side of the house in frenzied spurts, dying down only to start back up again in a few minutes. Lightning lit the dark room, lighting the limp form in the middle of the room.

My Romano lay on the floor, no sound coming forth from his slim chest. Falling forward, I landed a few feet away from him, and crawled painfully slow over toward him. My limbs felt heavy, unwilling, as I rested on my knees beside Romano, my eyes scanning him once over, checking him for any signs of life.

There was none.

Romano was always beautiful to me. His dark hair, the color of burnt chestnuts, was always soft and silky. His hazel eyes, glinted with golden flecks of caramel with awing shades of soft green shadowed by his thick lashes, had a fiery passion that dwindle to a smoky content, a smile tugging at the edge of his usually pouting lips . His skin was smooth, golden perfect, like the sunny summers he and I spent laying in grassy fields. Now, his skin was torn, like delicate paper. The deep cuts let a now drying liquid spill forth, coating Roma's beautiful skin in a terrifyingly surreal red.

_Oh God Roma._

Those words kept on repeating in my head, every few thoughts; they reemerged like a bucket of water being thrown on my conscious, making my already scattered thoughts more clouded, in a way where I didn't know what to think, as I kept on staring in shock at Romano's face.

He looked like he was sleeping, like how he took his siestas almost anywhere. _He's sleeping; he'll wake up and laugh at me at his sick joke._ But I knew he won't wake up, he'll keep on sleeping peacefully, as the world outside kept on spinning and spinning. Another surreal thought, the world will keep on spinning, uncaring at my own world's crumbling destruction.

It will keep on spinning even though my Roma's dead.

That thought crossed my mind, my inner battle of thoughts stopping immediately, all the other thoughts stopping in their place and slowly fading away until only that one thought caught my full attention, like I was reading it on a newspaper, in bold crystallized letters that exclaimed that it wanted to be read and seen.

Roma's dead.

_My Roma's dead._

"Oh God Roma…"I blurted out again, the words falling on deaf ears. Silence engulfed me, as I kept on staring at Roma's beautiful face. Slowly, I reached out and stroked his smooth cheek, dimly realizing he wasn't warm.

Pulling the limp body to me, I hugged him, tightly, scared that if I don't, he'd crumble away into dust and blow away. Tears dripped from my face and onto his, and I mentally apologized to him for getting his face wet, my breathing heavy and choked. It hurt to breath, it hurt to know that I'm still _living_ without him, as much as it hurt, after I was so convinced that I'd die without him, that if he ever died that my world will fade away along with his.

My body was rocking back and forth, Roma on my lap, my arms wrapped around his unresponsive form. Like old times, when I rocked him to sleep after nights of terror from nightmares that taunted him, as I let words from old Spanish lullabies fall from my lips to comfort him.

I guess I did die, along with Roma. My body was still breathing, but heart was with Roma, bleeding for Roma, _dying _every second _without_ Roma, every breath, my life dwindled, my will to live dying slowly and painfully.

_Oh God Roma._

* * *

_Review, favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read.  
_

(Also, I didn't edit this, though I did catch some mistakes and fixed them. Sorry if there are any more.)

-BMTM


End file.
